Kia
Kiara "Kia" Sapphire Kipper labeled The Main Event is the main antagonist of Camp Cash: Island Personality Kia is sassy, sarcastic, malicious, fierce, and incredibly intelligent. While being Ariel's twin sister, the pair are complete opposite. While Ariel is polite and ditzy, Kia is devious and cunning. Where Ariel has a heart of gold, Kia's is stone. Whle Ariel loves her sister dearly, Kia actually hates her and goes out of her way to eliminate her. Kia will do anything within her power to slay her way to the finale, and will stop at nothing to get there, even cheat other contestants out of the game. Her superior brain power is shown when she is able to convince Ariel and Glenda into joining in an alliance with her under the false hope that she would bring them to the finals with her. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Kia and Ariel are the second and third characters to arrive. Kia immediately points out that it wasn't a spa that they were staying at, like they were promised. She glares at the rest of the arriving contestants, which caused Cole to call her "Dorothy Zbornak". When Marc arrived, she was angry with him, despite he had the same reaction that she did. When Dina arrived, Kia gagged when she hugged Ariel. When Atlas arrived, Kia fought with him over Ariel's attention. When Geo arrived, Kia called him a "bug-eyed freak". She didn't believe Derek's story about the dolphins until they appeared with his bags. Kia rolled her eyes at Zyeb calling her and Ariel "hot", while Ariel smiled at him. Kia was placed onto the Killer Gophers when all the contestants arrived. At lunch, Kia was vocal about the first challenge, however, she only spoke to scare Ariel and Vanilla. In the confessional, Kia claims that she is going to win. When Cassy was talking to Marc, Kia yelled at her for getting involved with the other team. In the confessional, Sareena senses that Kia is the great evil. Charge It Up (Part Two) When Blaineley reveals the challenge to be dodgeball, Kia makes a sarcastic comment, to which her sister Ariel cluelessly believes. Chance comments on her stupidity and Kia argues with him. Ariel and Cassy hold her back from hitting him afterwards, and Marc yells at Kia to back off. Kia states in a confessional that she was unsure why Cassy hasn't hit him yet, and Glenda is confused to Kia's hypocrisy with not interacting with the other team. Kia decides to be the leader of her team in the dodgeball picks which annoys Cassy. Kia puts the decision to a vote by Geo and he allows her to be the leader. She believes that the other team will tear each other apart before she gets the chance to do it herself. Throughout the challenge, Kia makes the decisions for the Gophers who to put up and sit out of each round. At one point, she is brought back into the game only to be taken out immediately by Derek, whom she flips off. Kia's wise decision-making skills pay off though, as her team wins 2-1. Kia and Ariel express their excitement for the Spa Hotel together. After the elimination ceremony, Kia catches Cassy attempting to walk out of the hotel, to which the latter refuses to tell her. Ultra Violet Feeling noisy about Cassy's suspicious actions the previous night, Kia questions her about it while at breakfast with the team. Zyeb tries to offer his team a picnic in order to get to know some people on his team better, but Kia refuses to spend some private time with him. When Blaineley reveals the jousting challenge, Kia, as team leader, picks Zyeb to go first due to his lack of action in the previous episode. Kia offers herself to go next against the other team's leader, Sareena, and succeeds, completing the team's first 'X'. Wanting to sabotage Marc and Cassy's potential relationship, Kia pits the two of them together in a battle deviously. Then, wanting to get more action, goes up another time, this time against Violet. Kia decides to dip her dueling stick into the water, grabbing an eel that she used to electrocute her enemy. However, Violet had a similar technique, resulting in both of them getting shocked. Kia shouts at Violet for using a taser against her. The strength of the team helps them win the challenge once again. Due to Kia being asleep during the night after the challenge, the rest of the team freely discussed Cassy and Marc's relationship. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire As the episode begins, Kia is trying to get Trevin out of the bathroom, pounding furiously on the door, as well as loudly yelling, startling Ariel. After Trevin came out of the bathroom forty-five minutes later, Kia shoved her sister out of the way and went in instead. She was very pleased with the argument between Cassy and Marc. After Cassy had bonded with Cole, Kia quickly reprimanded her, to which the whole team had to watch in horror as they all had to pick a side between their current team leader or Cassy. Later in the episode, she takes Ariel to the only cave on the island, and as quickly as her sweet sister says something clueless, she immediately snaps at her, and makes her sister go into the cave alone to get her object. Later on, the twins are walking to find Kia's item, a trophy. They have a hard time finding it, but eventually the trophy was found glimmering in the sunlight. It looks as if there is a straight, clear path to it, and Kia runs after it, immediately setting off a booby trap that causes a large dueling stick from the last episode to come out of the ground and strike her, knocking her down and giving her a nosebleed. Upon getting back up, she has a brilliant idea. Using her sisters love and trust for her to her advantage, she makes Ariel go and get her trophy for her. Thinking that it would be impossible for her to get it without getting hurt, she promises Ariel the role of team leader if she can get her trophy without getting hurt. However, due to her sisters dance-like, graceful movements, she is able to reach Kia's item without getting remotely hurt, although she sets off a few traps that didn't even touch her. Kia immediately gets angry and tries to reach Ariel and the trophy, and although the camera moves to Ariel's horrified face, Kia's pained yell is heard. She is able to put her trophy into the correlating team basket, helping secure yet another team win. and Glenda, forming The Red Scrunchie Clique in Waterloo.]] Waterloo Starting off the episode, she is immediately annoyed at her sister for losing her stuffed bear. As Trevin was in the bathroom again, Kia started pounding on the door, yelling at him. As he refused to leave, she grabbed a screwdriver and took the door off of the hinges, throwing it out of the way. She then grabbed Trevin and threw him out of the door, later appearing in the confessional stating that she "did what she had to do." As the team was already late for the challenge, Kia was using Trevin as a scythe to remove all obstacles in her path. When Blaineley was describing the challenge, Ariel interrupted, confused as always, to which Kia smacked her with Trevin. When Blaineley shot Geo, she protested, saying that shooting Trevin wouldn't be so bad. As the Killer Gophers walk to their fort, Ariel reveals that she is team leader because of a deal she made with Kia, who, despite being embarrassed, and being a woman of her word, she kept her promise. While Ariel was describing what she wanted the team to do, Kia grabbed her, and told her what to do, basically still keeping her placement as team leader. For the Screaming Bass, Sareena assigned Cole to hunt down both of the twins. When Glenda brought Geo back to the team base, Kia pulled her and Ariel aside and brought up an alliance. After Cassy had shot Vanilla down and had Cole alerted to her location, Kia looked down at a defenseless Cole, however before she could shoot at him, Marc had dropped down from the trees directly above the fort. She thanked Cole for making their work easy for "them," Cassy had appeared behind her. She disarmed Kia, and while they kissed, Kia revealed her new alliance to the two of them, making them shoot Cassy and Marc, with some doubt. Then she made them take Marc's gun for themselves. When Derek had alled out for Sareena, being lost, Kia, Ariel, and Glenda had cornered him at this point. She makes Ariel shoot Derek and Glenda take his gun. When Dina manages to blindly shoot Ariel, Kia makes Glenda shoot her, however the two are equally matched and take each other out, leaving Kia and Sareena as the last to contestants standing. Afterwards, Kia is able to easily locate Sareena and skillfully shoot her down, securing the win for her team yet again. After breakfast, Marc had taken Kia aside and begged her not to let his other team find out that he was the traitor who shot Cole, to which she agrees because he is a formidable opponent and it would be a shame for him to leave so soon. While Blaineley and the Screaming Bass were getting prepared for the elimination ceremony, Kia, Ariel, and Glenda walked up to them, thanking Dina for shooting down Cole and helping them win in order to help leave Marc in the game. Kia closes the episode off with a confessional about how she plans on breaking Sareena. In a deleted confessional for this episode, Kia reveals that she pins Marc's betrayal on Dina because she is aware of how formidable she really is and that she could be a potential threat. In another deleted confessional for this episode, Glenda reveals that Kia forced her into the alliance, threatening to send her home too. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * 1x12: What I've Done * 1x13: Prove Yourself * 1x14: Greenhouse of Horror * 1x15: Can't We Be Seventeen? * 1x16: Art of the Eel * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery File:Ariel.PNG File:kia_pajamas.png|Kia in her pajamas. File:Ariel and Kia.PNG|Kia and Ariel's reveal picture. File:Atlas and Kiara.jpg|Kia is digusted with Atlas File:Twin_Promo.png|Ariel and Kia get a promo together Trivia *Kia was revealed alongside Ariel *She is the drum major for her school's marching band, beating her twin sister, Ariel. *Kia was shown in a promotional image with Atlas. *Kia's competitive rival is Sareena. *Kia was the first female character to get her design updated, Cole was the first male *Kia's bossy attitude is based on the character Sheila Tubman from the book series, Fudge, and Heather Chandler from the movie and musical Heathers **Kia'a alliance is also a reference to the Heathers. Kia references Heather Chandler, Ariel's innocence references Heather McNamara, and Glenda serving as the lackey is a reference to Heather Duke. Ariel and Glenda also reference Veronica, being aligned on the good side, but do the bidding of the villain for different reasons. *Creator Chris Wiltrout accidentally revealed that she would be a contestant until at least Art of the Deal when he updated the plots for Camp Cash: Island. Category: Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Female Category:Killer Gophers Category:Characters revealed before release Category:Main antagonists Category:Contestant